The Next Logical Step
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: Taking the next step was always going to come in their own special way. One shot


Just a quick one-shot that popped into my head today and wouldn't leave. Not been thoroughly checked and characters will possibly seem OOC, but I'm proud of how it came out

Not long now for all those who are lucky enough to live in Canada

It had been a rough day for the team and by the time 10pm came about, they all wanted to go home and relax in their own beds. Unfortunately that was near impossible. For the past few days Booth, Brennan, Angela, Cam and Hodgins had been sent on a team-building exercise in the forest.

"I'm going. Night." Angela all but mumbled as she slowly made her way to the girl's tent. She was closely followed by Cam and Brennan. Just before Brennan stepped into the tent, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Booth?" She questioned.

"You OK Bones?" He asked. Brennan could see the concern in his eyes. She wondered how it was that, as bad as she was at reading people, she could read Seeley Booth like a book. Most of the time anyway.

"Mhmmm." Brennan nodded, willing Booth to go so she could get some sleep. Maybe she'd feel better after a nice, long rest.

"OK." Booth replied, sceptically. He knew when something was borrowing his partner. But he also knew that with some things, it was better to let her come to him. His gut was telling him that this was one of those times. "I'll just be over there." Booth pointed to the tent where himself and Hodgins were sleeping. "You want to talk or anything, just come over OK?" Brennan gave a sleepy nod and, without thinking, kissed his cheek. It would only occur to her later that she kissed him, albeit on the cheek.

"Night Booth." Brennan made her way into the tent, leaving a dumbfounded Booth. He slowly made his way back to his tent, hoping that he would soon be able to tell if his partner returned his feelings.

"Night Bones." He mumbled to the night. Hodgins had gotten himself in the tent while he was with Brennan and so Booth was outside by himself. Running his fingers through his hair, he made his way to his tent and closed his eyes, praying sleep would come.

At around 1am he heard the zip of his tent and jolted awake. He was a light sleeper mostly. Apart from the times he'd shared a bed with Brennan, the slightest noise would wake him.

"Booth." He heard, whispered into the night.

"Bones?" Brennan didn't reply. Instead she slipped into his sleeping bag with him, curled up against him and linked their fingers together. "You OK?"

"I will be." Brennan replied. Booth could feel her warm breath against his neck. Booth put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I miss my mum." Brennan whispered. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes, but, as she desperately tried to blink them away, a stray one fell down her cheek and landed on Booths chest, drawing his attention to the tears.

"I know. I would have loved to meet her Bones."

"She would've loved you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Brennan attempted to muffle a cry as the word came out but failed. Within five seconds, Hodgins had woken up, grabbed a torch and flashed it into their faces, not knowing what was going on. Hodgins took one look at their position and Brennan's face and knew he had to leave. "I should go." Brennan mumbled. She attempted to stand up, but Booth's arm held her down.

"No worries Doctor. B." Hodgins said, attempting to keep his voice as calm and quiet as possible. "I'll go over. You can stay here." He didn't wait for confirmation as he unzipped the tent, zipped it up as he left and went to stay with Cam and Angela.

"He won't say anything." Booth whispered softly in Brennan's ear, as an attempt to calm her nerves over another person knowing.

"I love you Booth." Brennan whispered. "I love all you've done for me. You're the best friend I could wish for. You're the best friend anyone could wish for and I love you." Booth pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I love you too Bones. Always have, always will." Brennan then did something which would quite possibly change her life. She moved her head and pressed her lips to Booth's. Nothing long, fast or passionate. Just a simple kiss. There was no awkwardness like there would normally be. To them, it was the next logical step in their relationship. Booth pressed his lips to hers again, before he resumed their position.

"Night Booth."

"Night Bones."

It was 7am when Angela woke up to find Hodgins sleeping in Brennan's place.

"Hodgins." She said as she poked him in the side. "Where is Brennan?!?!" She demanded.

"Booth." Was all Hodgins could manage in his sleepy state. With that Angela walked to the other tent, hoping that they hadn't stayed up all night reading through case notes. Tears sprung to eyes when she saw them in the tent together. Booth was lay on his side, his arm protectively draped over Brennan, who was curled into him, head in the crook of his neck and their fingers intertwined. Angela could clearly see the tear marks on Brennan's face, and she could swear that Booth had some too. She'd thought about seeing a moment like this before and what she'd do. She'd always thought that she'd make a high pitched noise or demand that they jump each other or admit their love. But right now, they looked so peaceful and she couldn't bear to disturb them. She zipped the tent back up, letting them have their moment in which they found peace and happiness with each other. A moment where they could simply be themselves and not have to worry about their lives. A moment where they can simply be content to just be.


End file.
